


Warmth

by mischiefmomo



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Cute, F/F, Fluff, it’s just soft guys, mariokart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:21:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25460008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mischiefmomo/pseuds/mischiefmomo
Summary: Jihyo, Mina, Mario kart and a kiss
Relationships: Myoui Mina & Park Jisoo | Jihyo
Comments: 4
Kudos: 93





	Warmth

**Author's Note:**

> happy birthday ke <3

Jihyo drops her bags by the door and quietly slips her shoes off. Placing them neatly by her bag, walking deeper into her shared dorm. She had every opportunity to get her own space, her own room to fully focus on her school work. Her mother practically begged for it, Jihyo wouldn’t lie and say the idea of having her own solo dorm wasn’t appealing to her. She likes her privacy but...

She suppose she likes her more. 

Jihyo leans on the doorframe, eyebrow raised, watching her roommate fully focus on the game in front of her.

“Don’t you have a project to do with Momo?” The blonde hair girl only glanced up for a second but Jihyo can see the small smile from here.

“She got distracted.”

“Sana again?”

“For someone who claims to not like her, Momo sure does whatever Sana wants.” Jihyo smiles when Mina giggles at her own joke.

“You skipped your lecture?” She asked once their laughter died down.

“It got cancelled and besides, I’ll rather spend time with someone.” Jihyo has been having a lot of trouble keeping Mina out of her mind. Since they first met, back when Mina transferred as a new student, Jihyo has never not thought about her. Her smile, her laugh, the way she pouts when she loses in a game. 

She’s had these feelings for some time but never wanting to ruin their friendship. Even when Nayeon calls her dumb for no noticing the way Mina looks at her, Jihyo can’t bring herself to risk it. She’s a coward.

“Oh?” Mina puts her game down once she dies, Jihyo taking note of the lack of a pout. She died on purpose. 

“Yeah, I was thinking, I have to show my roommate who’s the boss at Mario kart.” Jihyo goes to her desk, pulling out her own switch, wiggling her eyebrows.

“You think you can beat me?” 

“Oh I know I can.” Mina sits up straight as Jihyo takes a seat beside her. Neither bringing up the fact that her bed is across the room or the empty chair she passed by. Instead smiling at one another when their shoulders pressed against each other. 

“I won’t go easy on you.” Mina states matter factly.

“You’ll be lucky if you win one game.” Jihyo teases back as the game starts up. She glances over at Mina again once the game starts, it’s cute. The way her tongue sticks out from between her lips, focusing on the game and wanting nothing more than to win. 

“Are you even trying.” Mina teases and Jihyo smiles before narrowing her eyes and fully concentrating on the game.

“I was giving you a head start.” Jihyo lied, she can’t really openly state she was thinking about how cute she is. 

“Yeah right, you can’t even catch up.” 

“Oh yeah?” Jihyo smirks as she lets a blue shell go off and hits Mina, who whines.

“How did you get there so fast?” There’s a pout and Jihyo almost crashes her kart. That’s cheating, she thinks.

“I told you I’m the boss at the game.” Jihyo teases and the pout deepens and she swears she is falling harder.

Jihyo too focused on Mina and her being cute, she didn’t notice the banana peel on the ground and her kart slips.

“Did you fall for your own banana peel?” Mina giggles as she passes Jihyo, laughing harder when Jihyo falls for another peel.

“Some boss you are.” She mocks and Jihyo puffs her cheeks, she can’t lose now. 

“Oh yeah? Watch this.” Jihyo reaches over to Mina’s switch trying to mess with her buttons.

“Hey! Stop that’s cheating!” Mina whines out but it goes to deaf ears as Jihyo laughs and continues.

Mina playfully pushes Jihyo’s shoulder and the small room fills with their laughter. She pulls her switch far away from Jihyo reach. It doesn’t stop her, Jihyo determined to win, she lets her arm reach over to the switch above Mina’s head.

“Stop cheating!” 

“It’s not cheating! It’s my strategy.” Jihyo yells out.

In honesty, Jihyo’s not sure how it happened, maybe from leaning in too much or Mina pulling back but Mina falls back against the bed with Jihyo landing on top of her.

Suddenly the laugher dies down, room going silent as they stare at each other. Jihyo doesn’t need to see her face to know it’s red from ear to ear. Jihyo landed on her hands, staring down at Mina and suddenly having a hard time figuring out how to breathe. She’s beautiful. Her hair spread across the pillows and her mouth slightly open. Jihyo swears she’s ready to risk it all. The music coming from the game going unnoticed as neither finding in them to care for it anymore.

“Sorry.” Jihyo mumbles, turning her head and coming to her senses, she shouldn’t think of it, not when their friendship can be ruined. So she starts to move but a hand on her forearm stops her. Jihyo doesn’t have the courage to look back, she’s not sure her heart is strong enough for this.

“Look at me.” Mina’s voice is barely above a whisper and the hold on her forehead tightens slightly, demanding for it.

So Jihyo does, slowly turning her head as their eyes locked once again. There’s a sincerity in Mina’s eyes that’s bringing a sense of calm over Jihyo despite her panicking internally. 

Jihyo's eyes drop to Mina’s lips for a second, just a split second but it’s enough time for Mina to notice and to smile. A small and soft one but it has Jihyo weak. 

“Kiss me.” 

“Huh?” 

“Kiss me.” She repeats.

“I-I just think-“ A finger presses against her lips silencing her. Her heart feels like it’ll rip through her chest at any moment. 

“Just kiss me.” Mina lets her free hand travel up, resting behind Jihyo’s neck, sending chills down the girl's spine when she gently runs her finger up and down her neck. 

And Jihyo does, she shuts her brain off for a moment, not letting any thoughts interrupt them. She leans in slowly, not entirely sure if this is a dream or not but once their lips touch, she feels like she is in cloud nine. 

Her lips are soft against hers, her touch is gentle and Jihyo feels so warm. She feels Mina's smile against her and she couldn’t help but smile along with her. Neither wanting to stop kissing, not wanting to be away just for this moment. A second longer is all Jihyo is asking for but their lungs demand air.

Jihyo wanted nothing more than to kiss Mina, to have her in a way that’s more than just a friend. She’s not sure if they’ll ruin their friendship but for the moment, she doesn’t care.

Jihyo pulls back, eyes still close with a dorky smile placed on her face. Mina cups her face, gently tracing her thumb against Jihyo’s lips and she couldn’t help herself but push her face deeper into her hand.

“So, who’s the boss?” Mina teases and Jihyo groans, letting her head fall onto her neck, burying her face deeper.

“Rematch.” Jihyo mumbles, wondering how exactly did they end up like this. Mina wraps her arms around her, bringing her closer and placing a kiss on her head.

“I’m assuming you like me back.” Jihyo mumbles against her neck.

“Yes you idiot, liked you for sometime. I was just waiting on you.” Mina's voice is soft and welcoming, a hint of humor but Jihyo just whines at it. 

Mina feels warm and Jihyo doesn’t even notice herself drifting into sleep. The games completely forgot beside them but for the moment, they don’t care. They’ll have many rematches in the future. Jihyo can only think one thing really. 

Her Mina.


End file.
